The present invention relates to the field of mail processing systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to performing multiple processing and sorting tasks on mixed and non-machineable mailpieces and the ability to rehabilitate and improve the characteristics of mailpieces for the purpose of subsequent processing.
Mailpiece processing generally involves multiple tasks. These disparate tasks are dictated by whether, for example, the particular mailpieces are properly addressed, whether the mail piece addresses are machine readable, whether the mailpiece has be properly routed up to the point of processing. Thus, one task involves identifying and processing improperly addressed mailpieces, which, of course, must be processed differently than other mailpieces. Mailpieces lacking machine readable addresses, too, will have to be processed separately. Usually, with current mailpiece processing equipment, such items of necessity are processed and sorted manually off-line. Other tasks are intended to provide a valuable service to mail service users but also complicate the mail service providers processing and sorting procedures. Such services include forwarding address routing of mailpieces and, sometimes, providing notice to the sender when a mailpiece is forwarded. Other tasks include processing certified mail or postage due mail and properly allocating the charges associated with such mail.
It follows that a mail service provider such as the United States Postal Service is responsible for myriad activities beyond simply accepting, sorting, and delivering individual mailpieces. There are many unique services involved with the postal activities of a mail service provider such as returning mail to the sender, uniquely handling of certified or postage due mail. Additionally, there are many processes that are unique to the internal processing of the mail that is intended to correct previous errors and/or reduce processing costs such as re-directing mis-sent mail, tabbing open mail so as to make xe2x80x9cmachineablexe2x80x9d, placing a clean label over extraneous printing or a bad bar code for subsequent automated processing, facing random oriented mail, and machine sorting of non-machine readable mail.
More specifically, the existing sorting equipment does not have the ability to rehabilitate or improve a mailpiece, in a single operation, that is designated for manual processing means whereby it can be subsequently processed on standard high speed automation equipment.
Conventional mail processors and sorters are limited to performing a particular, narrow function. Primarily due to economic reasons, however, conventional high-volume devices have had to be limited to a single designated task. For example, a typical application involves scanning a letter-sized mailpieces for the purpose of reading each mailpiece""s address indicators, barcoding the mailpieces, and subsequently sorting them. Other distinct devices or manual effort are needed to perform different processing tasks.
While conventional technology is limited in requiring different devices for distinct processing and sorting tasks, the technology is further limited in the sense of requiring different devices for different types of mailpieces. A separate machine, for example, is necessary to handle the larger size flats, due to the different size of the scanner, sort bins, and feed rates. Although equipment recently has been developed that will sort a wider range of mail piece sizes, such as letter-sized and flat-sized mailpieces together, these devices remain limited to performing a single, distinct function. Such is the case with both Siemens MMS I-Sort machine, Lockheed-Martin""s ST3000 and MailCode""s Olympus Sorter mentioned above. This equipment has typically been limited to reading and sorting mixed mail based on the postal address.
Thus, the conventional technology is limited in failing to provide a unified multi-task, mixed mailpiece processing and sorting device capable of performing multiple processing and sorting tasks on differently sized mailpieces. An even more important, more fundamental limitation of these conventional devices, however, is that none provide an interface between a processor/sorter and the user that can be under the unified control of as few as a single user. An even more important, limitation of these conventional devices, however, is that none provide a capability to improve the machineability of the mailpiece in a single processing operation.
Accordingly, there is a need for a multitask, mixed mailpiece processor and sorter that automates not some but all of the processing and sorting tasks needed for efficient mail handling, that makes each of the tasks performable on not some but most all sized mailpieces, and that not only brings these capabilities into a single, unified device but also provides a user interface f or controlling each of the disparate tasks.
With the foregoing in mind, the present invention advantageously provides an apparatus and related methods for performing multiple processing and sorting tasks. The tasks each are to be performed at a predetermined speed for first-sized mailpieces (e.g., letter-sized mailpieces) and at a second predetermined speed for second-sized mailpieces (e.g., flat-sized mailpieces) so that the plurality of mailpieces including both first- and second-sized mailpieces is processed and sorted in a single pass. Mixed mailpieces thus need not be segregated into same-size groups. The same methods can be performed on the same apparatus in a single pas s rather than on different machines or in separate, distinct passes. This function adds value when the LISPS goes to a single environment to DPS (Delivery Point Sequence) Mail in one container so that the carrier does not need to spend additional time in his day xe2x80x9ccasingsxe2x80x9d(i.e. putting all different mail volumes in his route order) by hand.
Therefore, a mail handling facility no longer need have multiple machines arrayed at various locations throughout the facility""s mailpiece processing area. Instead, a single apparatus according to the present invention may be utilized for accomplishing each of the various tasks necessary for complete and efficient handling of mailpieces. Moreover, there is no need to run one pass with a same-size group and then stop the apparatus and re-tool before processing and sorting another same-size group of mailpieces. The apparatus and methods accordingly provide major advantages. Among these is the reduced footprint of processing and sorting equipment situated in the mail handling facility. Another is the elimination of downtime that occurs when an apparatus must be re-tooled before being able to perform different processing and sorting functions. Moreover, by reducing the necessary operators to as few as a single user, a considerable reduction in labor expenses is achieved with the present invention.
Specifically, the present invention provides a multi-task mix ed mailpiece processor and sorter capable of processing and sorting differently sized mailpieces including letters and flats in a single pass under the control of as few as a single user. More specifically the multi-task mixed mailpiece processor and sorter according to the present invention includes a mailpiece feeder to individually feed a plurality of mailpieces of varies sizes to a variable-speed mailpiece transporter that transports each received mailpiece. A mailpiece scanner is positioned downstream from the mailpiece feeder and adjacent the mailpiece transporter to scan each mailpiece for any mail handling indicia that may be positioned on a mailpiece such as recipient address, sender address, identification code, and post code.
The apparatus further includes a user interface that preferably has a visual display terminal possibly a touch screen to make entries easier to permit the input of commands by a user and to provide to the user visual images of mail handling indicia positioned on each mailpiece. A printer is also included for printing on a mailpiece or on a label or a tab positioned on the mailpiece. Also included is at least one mailpiece sorting bin for receiving processed mail according to the sorting procedures effected as a result of optimal processing.
A process controller is also included. Preferably, the process controller includes An optical character reader. The process controller also preferably includes a transport speed control processor responsive to the mailpiece size determiner to control the speed at which mailpieces are transported by the mailpiece transporter so that different sized mail is transported at different speeds so as to permit mixed mailpiece processing and sorting. The process controller also includes a sorting processor responsive to mail handling indicia scanned by the mailpiece scanner. Specifically, in response to various indicia, the sorting processor causes an image to be displayed on the visual display terminal and an identification code to be printed by the printer on a mailpiece when the mailpiece is devoid of at least one address indicator readable by the optical character reader. The sorting processor responds to such an indicator code by causing the printer to print a postnet code on a mailpiece, the postnet code corresponding to a correct sortation or deliver indicator (e.g., recipient address) to facilitate sorting and subsequent delivery of the mailpiece.
Preferably, the multi-task mixed mailpiece processor and sorter is further responsive to mail handling indicia scanned by the mailpiece scanner, responding by causing the mailpiece transporter to transport a mailpiece to the mailpiece feeder to be re-fed thereto for further processing when an indicator code has been printed by the printer on the mailpiece but before any post code has not been printed it. Preferably, the sorting processor also responds to mail handling indicia scanned by the mailpiece scanner sodas to cause the printer to print a post code on a mailpiece and the mailpiece transporter to transport the mailpiece to the out-of-scheme (Read reject) bin when the mailpiece has included as part of its mail handling indicia an out-of-zone address code, defined as one not corresponding to the geographic zone within which the mailpiece is being processed.
The multi-task mixed mailpiece processor and sorter preferably further includes a return-to-sender processor capable of processing a mailpiece that is to be returned to the mailpiece sender. Specifically, the return-to-sender processor is preferably responsive to mail handling indicia scanned by the mailpiece scanner or operator input so as to cause an address code to be printed on the mailpiece by the printer wherein the address code corresponds to the address of the sender and the mailpiece to be transported by the transporter to a carrier bin for subsequent delivery of the mailpiece to a correct recipient. The printer will also print the reason for return as indicated by the operator.
Preferably the multi-task mixed mailpiece processor and sorter further includes a dead-letter processor responsive to mail handling indicia scanned by the mailpiece scanner to identify a mailpiece not otherwise deliverable to a correct addresses and also not returnable to a sender. The dead-letter processor responds by causing the mailpiece to be transported by the mailpiece transporter to a dead-letter bin.
The multi-task mixed mailpiece processor and sorter also preferably includes an accountable mail processor responsive to a postage-due indicator so as to identify a mailpiece for which a pre-selected amount of postage is due. In response, the accountable mail processor causes a postage-due marker to be printed on the mailpiece. Moreover, the multi-task mixed mailpiece processor and sorter preferably also includes a memory to which the accountable mail processor is adapted to write a tabulated postage due result to the memory.
According to the present invention, the multi-task mixed mailpiece processor and sorter preferably includes a mis-sent letter processor. Whenever the mail handling indicia positioned on a mailpiece includes an earlier applied postnet code, defining a first postnet code, a subsequently applied postnet code, defining a second postnet code, the mis-sent letter processor compares the second postnet code to the first code to determine whether the second postnet code is identical to the first code.xe2x80x2 If the two are substantially identical, the mis-sent letter processor causes the mailpiece to be transported by the mailpiece transporter to a loop-mail bin.
The multi-task mixed mailpiece processor and sorter preferably also includes a look-up address database stored in the memory and containing mailpiece recipient addresses. According to the present invention, a user preferably can select a mailpiece recipient address contained in the look-up address database and cause the printer to print on the mailpiece a recipient address selected from the look-up database in response to a command provided by the user via the user interface.
Preferably, the multi-task mixed mailpiece processor and sorter also preferably further includes in memory a mailpiece status database containing data indicators corresponding to pre-selected status designators, each status designator designating the processing status of a by particular mailpiece. The process controller then preferably includes a mailpiece tracker processor in communication with the memory and with the scanner to identify a status designator positioned on a mailpiece.
Another preferred feature of the multi-task mixed mailpiece processor and sorter is a tabber or labeler or combination labeler-tabber in communication with the user interface and positioned downstream from the mailpiece scanner and adjacent the mailpiece transporter to selectively tab a mailpiece in response to a command provided by the user via the user interface and to label a mailpiece. Moreover, the combination labeler-tabber also is further preferably responsive to mail handling indicia scanned by the mailpiece scanner, responding by labeling a mailpiece when the mailpiece is devoid of a clear zone for the printing of a postnet code on the mailpiece. Once the label is applied, the postnet code can be printed on the label. Furthermore, the combination labeler-tabber preferably is also positioned in communication with the mailpiece size determiner and is adapted to tab a first-sized mailpiece with a first-sized tab and a second-sized mailpiece with a second-sized tab in response to a mailpiece size determination made by the mailpiece size determiner or in response to a command provided by the user via the user interface.
The present invention further provides methods of performing multiple processing and sorting tasks on individual mailpieces of a plurality of mixed mailpieces of different sizes. According to the present invention, the method includes determining from an electrical scan of each of the plurality of mailpieces whether one or more mailpieces lacks mail handling indicia positioned on the mailpieces for effecting delivery of each mailpiece to a correct mailpiece recipient. When the mailpiece lacks such indicia, a visual image of the mailpiece is generated at the visual display terminal. The mailpiece is then marked with an indicator code. More preferably, each of the steps of the method is performed at a first speed for first-sized mailpieces and at a second speed for second-sized mailpieces so that the plurality of mailpieces including both first- and second-sized mailpieces is processed and sorted in a single pass.
According to the method of the present invention, a mailpiece meeting the criteria established for delivery sequence processing which includes a usable eleven digit postnet barcode and machineability criteria including size, shape, rigidity standards, thickness standards, and shear resistance characteristics. More preferably, the mailpiece meeting the criteria is sorted to one or more bins designated for subsequent high speed automated processing.
According to the method of the present invention, a mailpiece having an indicator code is subsequently processed and a postnet code is printed on the mailpiece, the postnet code corresponding to a mail handling indicator based on which of the mailpiece can be properly sorted. The method preferably also includes sorting a mailpiece to an out-of-scheme(Read reject) bin when the mailpiece has positioned thereon an out-of-zone address code, an out-of-zone address -ode being defined as one not corresponding to the geographic zone within which the mailpiece is being processed. Also according to the present invention, the method preferably includes sorting the mailpiece to 3 carrier bin in response to a return-to-sender indicator positioned on the mailpiece.
According to the present invention, the method preferably further comprises determining from the electrical scan whether at least two attempts have been made to deliver a mailpiece and sorting the mailpiece to a dead-letter bin when both deliveries were according to identical mail handling indicia applied to the mailpiece at different times. The method according to the present invention preferably also includes tabulating the postage-due for each mailpiece having positioned thereon a postage due indicator. Misdirected mail is preferably processed according to the present invention by comparing a subsequently applied postnet code to an earlier applied one. When the two are substantially the same, the mailpiece is sorted to a loop-mail bin. The method preferably includes selectively tabbing a mailpiece with a combination labeler-tabber or just tabber in response to a command provided by the user via the user interface.
The method preferably further comprises causing the labeler-tabber or just labeler to label a mailpiece when the mailpiece is devoid of a clear zone for the printing of a postnet code on the mailpiece. The method also preferably includes tabbing a first-sized mailpiece with a tab having a first size defining a first-sized tab and a tabbing a second-sized mailpiece by a tab having a second size defining a second-sized tab in response to a mailpiece size determination made by a least one sensor.
Thus, the apparatus and methods of the present invention provide a unified multi-task, mixed mailpiece processing and sorting device capable of performing multiple processing and sorting tasks on differently sized mailpieces. Moreover, the apparatus and methods provide a critical interface with a user so that processing and sorting of mixed mailpieces can be performed under the unified control of as few as a single user. Accordingly,-the present invention provides a multi-task, mixed mailpiece processor and sorter that automates not some but all of the processing and sorting tasks needed for efficient mail handling. The present invention, moreover, makes each of the tasks performable on not some but most all sized mailpieces. Not only does the present invention provides these unique advantage, it brings these capabilities into a single, unified device that includes a user interface for enabling as few as a single user to control each of the disparate processing and sorting tasks.